Falling
by Nicenna
Summary: Duo feels lost without Heero, he starts to doubt their love… Heero's love… Will he lose everything? Duo's POV [Shounen ai][Complete]
1. The Beginning

**Falling  
**  
**Author:** Nicole   
  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
  
**Pairings:** Duo/Heero

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue; I don't own Gundam Wing… though I would love to! Muahaha   
  
**Warnings/classifications:** Shounen-ai/yaoi, PG-13  
  
**Summary:** Duo feels lost without Heero; he starts to doubt their love… Heero's love…Will he lose everything? Duo's POV  
  
**Dedicated to everybody who could use the support **

"Blah, Blah" = what they actually say

'Blah, Blah' = what they type (you all know msn?)

* * *

A boy at the age of 15/16 walks into the room with a cup of coffee, His long hair in a braid. He turns on the Pc, logs in and sighs… still not a word from Heero. It's been 3 days since he left… the second time this month. God, how were they supposed to put up a normal relationship if everybody kept tearing them apart?! He takes a zip of his coffee and closes his eyes… Heero have you any idea what you're doing to me?

-Ping- Duo growls. Another Ping. "Aaah people, I'm drowning in self pity here!" He looked up at the screen… Wufei. 'Duo, what's wrong with you? I've been on for 30 seconds and you still haven't said anything to me.'

Duo sighed and sat up. 'It's nothing Wu-man, just a little tired.' Enter.

A frowning smile. 'Are you sure, Duo?'

'Yeah, Don't worry about me Wu-man'

Duo opened his mailbox… "Hello Duo, you have 0 new emails"

Duo growled again, he send a mail too Heero 2 days ago! "C'mon Heero, it isn't deadly to let me know what you're doing once in a while." Usually it would have been deadly, but not this time. Heero had been sent to repair some damaged, highly qualified computer files. That meant he could even mail him _while_ he was working. "Heero…"

Again something pinged… actually someone pinged: Quatre

'Duo? I just spoke to Wufei. Are you alright?' Great… just what he needed, no offence, he liked Quatre, Quatre is one of his best friends, but he could be sooo annoying; like a mother, he told Quatre once (or twice or maybe a hundred times!) he shouldn't do that!

'Yes Quatre, I'm fine' 'I don't believe you!' Quatre added Trowa to the conversation. Yeah that's just what I needed, Duo thought. He left.

Quatre opened the conversation again, this time without adding Trowa. 'Do you want to tell me?'

He didn't exactly, but he wanted to get it off his chest

'Do… do you think Heero is going to leave me? I'm afraid he doesn't love me anymore…' He read the sentence, once, twice. Than he hit enter and took another sip of his coffe, that was starting to get cold. Quatre was typing something… still typing… Boy, that's gonna be a long sentence!

'Duo, don't be so ridiculous! You know Heero loves you; he told everybody he loves you! He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't sure, you lived together for 6 months and did missions together. Heero knows you, knows what you are like, he won't just change his mind about that! Why do you doubt it?'

Good point… good question… 'I… I don't know Quat. You're right, I'm being ridiculous, I shouldn't doubt it… tnx!'

An older window lighted again, Wufei. 'You think Heero is going to leave you?'

Duo sighted. This was definitely the opportunity that Wufei had been waiting for… All the jokes he ever made towards Wufei… he was going to get them back double, right now.

'Get lost, Wufei!' An evil grin appeared on his screen… 'So he's going to leave you? Poor Duo, you didn't see it coming did you?' Duo felt he was getting queasy… 'He didn't send you a mail? He sent me one!' Wufei was still typing, Duo couldn't think straight anymore… "Bathroom!"

'Duo? Duo?!' Wufei was still talking to him. 'C'mon Duo, I was joking! He loves you! I talked to him yesterday, but his mailbox was acting weird because off all the damaged files! Duo?" Then the computer shut itself out.

Duo lay in his bed… He couldn't help thinking of Heero… He didn't feel good… He was sooo scared he was going to lose Heero! "You're the best thing that ever happened to me" A tear hit his pillow…

* * *

This is going to be a fic of 2/3 chapters… They'll all be posted today or tomorrow

Please review! I'd really appreciate it, if you let me know what you think of this fic!

**Nic**


	2. Deadly Thoughts

**Falling  
**  
**Author:** Nicole   
  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
  
**Pairings:** Duo/Heero

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue; I don't own Gundam Wing… though I would love to! Muahaha   
  
**Warnings/classifications:** Shounen-ai/yaoi, PG-13  
  
**Summary:** Duo feels lost without Heero; he starts to doubt their love… Heero's love…Will he lose everything? Duo's POV  
  
**Dedicated to everybody who could use the support **

"Blah, Blah" = what they actually say

_blah, blah _= Duo's letter

* * *

A week later…

As soon as Heero heard from Wufei how Duo felt, he sent him a mail. A big balloon popped in his stomach, he was overjoyed! But now… that feeling was gone, again. He hadn't heard from Heero since… He sent him 3… no 4 mails! This was driving him nuts! Maybe I should… break up with him, he thought. But immediately after: No! Never! I never want to lose Heero!

God, this was killing him! And Quatre found out… So mummy Quatre moved in with Duo and he took Trowa with him… Duo appreciated the thought, but this was even worse! Seeing Trowa and Quatre hug on the cough when they thought he wasn't watching made him miss Heero even more!

* * *

Next day

"Duo, you look terrible! Get some sleep!" That was what Quatre said… And when Quatre said something like that, it had to be really bad! Duo crawled up in his bed… Heero, Heero, Heero, Heero… ZzZzZz… Heero… ZzZzZz… When he woke up he felt broken… like some giant tried to tear him into 6 pieces while he had been sleeping… He got up… "Let's see the damage…" He looked into a mirror… 2 violet eyes looked at him… a pale face… very pale, like he had been dead for a month… and a braid, a braid he made a week ago… Duo sighed and started to re-make his braid… just to do Quatre a favor but stopped halfway, realizing he hadn't shower, neither washed him the last 2 days… He pulles out his boxer and walked into the bathroom to shower… while the warm water run down his body, some of his worst thoughts left 2… He turned off the water, did his braid and got dressed… He looked… well… at least he looked less dead…

* * *

When Duo tries to open the door he heard something… giggling… All the bad thoughts returned… the terrible feeling of being alone…

He opened the door…

"Duo! Did you have a good night sleep?" "It was okay, thank you Quatre" Quatre frowned "Why are you being so polite?" "It's nothing Quat, just al little bad mood"

Duo sat behind the pc and started to log in… fingers crossed! "Hello Duo… You have… "please?" 0 new emails" The world collapsed, noooo! Why? C'mon Heero! You could have mailed or called or… anything…

Duo sighed… He saw that Trowa and Quatre pitied him…

"I'm going for a walk"

It had just rained… Everything smelled wonderful; he always loved to take a walk after it rained… Ooh, remember! When I dragged Heero outside into the rain and… Heero… He missed him so much… "Heero, you're deadly, you know that?"

He saw the café he used to go… aah well, a drink won't hurt… right?

The braided boy went inside an ordered a cup of hot chocolate… He drunk it, paid and left immediately… Too many memories…

* * *

When he got home, Quatre was waiting for him…

"Duo I have something that might work… How about you write down everything you feel right now? You might feel better"

What the Hell, why not? Everything was better then this… "Thanks Quat"

Quatre smiled "No problem"

Duo went to his room, got a pencil and a piece of paper and started…

_Dear Me,_

_This is my therapy and I'm going to take it seriously…_

_First: I love Heero more than anything in this world! More than fighting, more than music, more than walking outside after it rained… My world would collapse without him; I wouldn't have a reason to live._

_Second: I know Heero is not the social type, so I'm worrying about nothing! Its not like he does it on purpose! Right…? _

Duo doubted… But continued writing

_Third: Well… Sigh… I could… call him… again… I mean why doesn't he ever answer the bloody phone?! If he just let me hear from him once in a while I wouldn't be in this mess! _

Not going like it's supposed too…

_I mean, he knows I can't take this stuff! He knows I'm sensitive! He knows I'm not that confident about love! God! Why should I wait for him anyway?!_

Duo stopped… His rage calmed… He sighed and read the letter…

Sound like a bloody suicide letter…

He signed it

_Farewell and Good luck to you all,_

_Duo Maxwell_

He put it on his desk and go in bed… he kept thinking… sounds like bloody suicide letter… Suicide… Suicide? He got out of bed and left…

* * *

Next morning

Quatre walked into Duo's room… "Duo, its 12.30 how about you get up" He turned to see that Duo wasn't lying in his bed… "Duo?" Quatre saw the letter on his desk… He read it and turned pale… "Oh, no… Oh no! TROWA!" Quatre started to cry… uncontrolled... Trowa came in and read the letter… "God… I'm sorry Quatre, but you HAVE to stop crying! We have to find Duo before he hurts himself!

* * *

Alright… it's gonna be 3 chaps! Review!

**Nic**


	3. The End

**Falling  
**  
**Author:** Nicole  
  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
  
**Pairings:** Duo/Heero

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue; I don't own Gundam Wing… though I would love to! Muahaha  
  
**Warnings/classifications:** Shounen-ai/yaoi, PG-13, Uhm… Weird Habit: OOC (At least so I've been told)  
  
**Summary:** Duo feels lost without Heero; he starts to doubt their love… Heero's love…Will he lose everything? Duo's POV (Mostly)  
  
**Dedicated to everybody who could use the support **

"Blah, Blah" what they actually say

'Blah, Blah' Talking to themselves

* * *

'Cold… No I mean really cold!' Why did I do this again? Right, Heero…' A yawn disturbed the thoughts of the braided boy, he had been sitting there for almost 3 hours and the rain was poring down on him for 2 hours… 'I'm definitely gonna get a cold…' two violet eyes looked into the sky… The clouds were a little clearer… 'Thank God… It's about time –Cough- Aah damn! Now I have a cold!' 

Five minutes later the sky cleared of all clouds, Duo stood and walked out of the cavern he was hiding in. The thoughts of suicide drifted away… When he tried to cut his risks, the knife fell on his arm leaving a big cut. Duo yelled at the feeling, cursed himself for being such a wimp and gave his plans on suicide up…

He came up with a new plan instead; He would run away start a new life and forget about Heero, like Heero forgot about him while he was on his mission… 'Damn! The missions! Une will try to find me for the missions… Aah… So much for plan B…'

Duo sighed and sat down under a tree. 'Maybe I'll just stay away for a week or so, you know, a little vacation to get over Heero…' The violet eyes closed and another yawn escaped from his mouth. 'A little nap won't hurt…'

Meanwhile:

"What do you mean you don't know where Duo is?! Omae o korosu!" Quatre hid himself behind the cough while Heero approached Trowa, his eyes black, filled with anger. "You baka! How could you do that?" Trowa managed to get away from Heero and captured his hands behind his back. "Calm down, Heero!"

After a struggle of 10 minutes Heero calmed a little. "It's all my fault… Duo can be so insecure about these things" Heero sighed, his eyes turned back to their cobalt blue color. "Heero, that's not true!" Quatre walked towards Heero "I'm sure everything will be alright, Duo loves you too much to ever leave you!" 'I hope…' After Trowa calmed Quatre, they decided not to tell anyone about the letter because they were sure Duo would come around after he calmed a little… at least they hoped he would…

"Well I don't know what you are planning on doing all night, but I'm going to sleep" Wufei stood up and went to bed, followed by Quatre and Trowa. Heero stayed in the living room a little longer, thinking about his koi, hoping he was alright. After 20 minutes of thinking, sleep claimed him and Heero went to bed like the others.

Duo:

'Where am I? What is this place?' "Hellow? Can anybody light a candle?" Nothing… Total silence… 'Oh god… can it get any worse?' Suddenly Duo saw a blue sky, green grass, trees… "Thank you" he mutterd, not happy with the way he was feeling… 'Ooh, yougottobekiddingme, yougottobekiddingme, you got to be kidding me!' Duo ran for his life when he felt a sudden heat rushing over him. He hid behind a tree. 'What the hell?!'

Heero sat up, sweating, his heart going like he just ran a marathon. "Duo…" He got up and walked to Duo's room, finding an empty bed, reminding himself of the fact that Duo left 2 days ago… He snuggled in the bed, trying to catch a scent of Duo.

His hearth beat calming a little; Duo took another look around, trying to discover where the heat came from… He tried to run away again… No luck…

Heero got out of his, or actually Duo's bed, since the sleep wouldn't come to him… 'Duo' He started to put on some clothes. Quatre appeared out of another room in the hall. "Heero? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to find Duo, there is something wrong, I can feel it." Quatre bit his lip… They still hadn't told Heero about the letter they found in Duo's room. A loud slam of the door and Heero was gone.

"Damn Duo, where are you?!" A boy with brown messy hair walked trough the forest… for the third time. He was soaked, his clothes sticking to his muscular body… 'Haven't I been here before…?' Looking around again he saw nothing but trees, trees and some bushes. No Duo. He sat against a tree, hoping the braided baka would have been smart enough to seek shelter from the rain.

Again Duo woke up… Again in a place he didn't recognize… "This is starting to become a weird habit of mine…" Sighing he stood up, the world started spinning in front of his eyes, so he sat down again quickly, heat rushed over him. 'Doesn't feel good…' The world kept spinning and turning, the heat was becoming unbearable. He stood up and started to walk to find some cool air, not recognizing the forest he was in…

Heero sighed again and got up, he had started to walk home when he saw a braided figure moving through the forest… 'Duo' He ran after the figure he knew as his koi. Duo still desperately tried to find a cooler place, not knowing he was walking in the direction of a cliff, towards the cool sea air…

'Duo!' Heero started shouting when he saw the way Duo was going… "Duo!" 'That voice…' Duo heard something familiar, someone calling his name… but whom? Walking further he tried to remember… Flashes of light blinding his eyes, he walked towards the edge of the cliff… With the flashes of light gone Duo opened his eyes, stepping out of his delirious little world… but too late, the ground was gone and he fell… almost. Two strong arms gripped his waist and pulled him back. He heard someone breathing heavily behind him. "Heero?" "Duo, you baka! Don't you ever try to scare me like that again!" Duo smiled and looked around. "Ai Shiteru, koi" Heero sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at the braided pilot for long. "Ai Shiteru, I love you too, Duo"

Owari

* * *

Srry it took so long! with vacation and the strees and all.. anyway, R&R! 

**Nic**


End file.
